


Aftermath

by PersephoneChthonia



Category: Storyscape, Storyscape Titanic, Titanic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneChthonia/pseuds/PersephoneChthonia
Summary: What was Adele's life like after Matteo came to live with her and Hileni?
Relationships: Adele Carrem/Charlie Stoke, Adele Carrem/Matteo Vasari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So, first story on here! I already posted this on Tumblr, so I thought about posting it here as well.
> 
> This is a fanfic for an interactive story app called Storyscape, in which Titanic (inspired by the James Cameron film of the same name) is one of its shows on there. As a warning, this will contain MAJOR spoilers for one of the love interests based on what I chose.

Never a day goes by where I don't think of Charlie Stoke. But it's not out of grief; no, he wouldn't have wanted me to be sad for long. Instead, I think of all the happy moments we had together—our party with Hileni, our first kiss... I even did my best to make sure the corsage he gave me stayed fresh for as long as possible, and his jacket is still with me. But despite this—despite having been several years now—I sometimes wish I could've found a way to save him, maybe even knocking him out with a shovel and dragging him onto a boat.

He probably would've resented me for it. And who was I to deny him his wish? He died a hero, and that gives me a bittersweet sort of comfort. To thank him, I've made sure that his story has been told. His and all the stokers who died making sure those on the ship had a chance to escape. The people deserve to know that their deaths were not in vain.

But besides that, I've done my best to move on with my life. We have been married for a long time now, Matteo and I, and I don't regret a single moment of it. I love him just as much as I loved Charlie, though it took me some time to realize this. We found comfort in each other after he came to live with Hileni and me, and he eventually asked me to marry him five years later. I didn't give him an answer then, only told him I would think about it.

And then America entered the Great War.

My sister and I soon took jobs as nurses, while Matteo was in the army. We said our goodbyes before he left and he promised to come back to me; it was only as the train was leaving did I feel an ache I had hoped to feel only once.

I suppose absence truly _does_ make the heart grow fonder. And though I will never forget Charlie, I know he would've wanted me to be happy.

Thankfully the war ended a year later and Matteo kept his promise. But I could see his time in the trenches had changed him. And so, just as he was there for me, I decided to return the favor and be there for him, listening to his stories of the war, his nightmares... But we managed, and any discussion of a potential marriage didn't come up again until 1920, when the women's vote was finally ratified. We had gone out to celebrate that night, and in my excitement, I asked _him_ to marry _me_.

Unconventional perhaps, but when have I ever been one to follow tradition? He accepted of course, and our wedding was a year later. We invited only a few friends and family, and even Zetta made some time to attend. It's from her I learned that James died in battle, and though I felt no great loss over his passing, I gave my condolences anyway.

Matteo and I had our first child not long after. We wanted our son to be brave and kind, so we named him after his great grandfather and Charlie to reflect that. His sister Zetta was born two years later.

Now, several decades afterwards, our love is still strong. My children now have children of their own, and I still get involved in politics with supporting the oppressed. Matteo supports me as best he can and even joins me in some of the protests. I like to believe that him initially being forbidden from getting on a lifeboat sparked something within him, or perhaps it was simply being tired of facing years of injustice in general. Whatever the case, I'm grateful.

As for the _Titanic_ herself, she seems nothing more but a distant memory for the most part these days. Now, I'd be lying if I said I sometimes couldn't wait to see Charlie again if an afterlife truly does exist, but the thought always goes away as quickly as it comes. I have my own life, and besides, I know he's never truly gone; I see him in my children and grandchildren, in every kind face I encounter... I've even been in contact with his sister a few times, and she's every bit as wonderful as he was.

My time on the ill-fated ship taught me to value love and life, and that's exactly what I intend to do until my dying days. And I think I have a certain steward to thank for that.


End file.
